Why He Loves
by Lourdes23
Summary: Pt. 2 of 'Why He Hates'. There are too many reasons to list, but right now he can think of a few... InuxKag UPDATED & REPOSTED for canon.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is one of the greatest anime cartoons ever. I can only wish I had thought of it first.

"Why He Loves"

---

She was kissing him again and in that touch he could feel something seep into him. Peace. That was something only _she_ could give him. Gentle lips and the scent of her hair mixed with sweat and earth and power flooded his senses. He could feel her spirit drawing him out of himself and into her, enveloping him in a calm he rarely knew. In that kiss she was doing far more than simply communicating or touching; she was making him a part of her soul.

_Is this how it feels to die?_

And somewhere beyond the insanity and hate that were threatening to take him over the edge, he wanted nothing more than for her to succeed.

He remembered this; she had done this before. In that first heartbeat he had come dangerously close to tearing her body apart. The battle had driven him to his darkest form, and he had been lost to that blood frenzy that had destroyed a demon and then nearly taken down his companions when there was no enemy left to kill. But she had stepped forward in time – _she always did that, didn't she?_ – and that wonderful quiet began soaking into him the moment their lips had touched. In the deep recesses of his mind he knew that everything would be alright again.

_She_ was here.

_She_ would save him.

Her fingers tangled into the sleeves of his robe as her mouth pressed to his, ignoring the sharp points of the fangs that pricked her lips. There was no excitement to her kiss; only the sweet slowness that told him everything would be alright. He wasn't alone. She was there, and she wouldn't abandon him to the darkness.

She wouldn't let him disappear.

And he loved her for being there.

He fought against himself and tried desperately not to touch her. When he was like this touching meant killing, and if he ever did _that_ to her…

The red began to fade away taking the hate with it. The thought of her in danger helped to drive the yokai's insanity back. His vision cleared, and his breathing slowed. This part never took that long; some little part of his brain reminded him. She was still there and he could hold her now, he decided. He could pull her to him and return the pressure of her lips carefully. She didn't flinch when his arms encircled her. She didn't cringe. She leaned into him further, trusting him completely.

And he loved her for her trust.

His eyes rolled closed, lost in the serenity that was her heart, and somewhere someone let out a deep breath. Miroku or Sango, he couldn't tell which. But it didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered but her.

_She_ had saved him.

She had risked her life to save him.

_Her life! _Amber eyes snapped open, veiled fear visible to only those who knew the hanyou well.

He broke the kiss and crushed her to his chest. He had told her to get away. He had screamed it at her when he felt the transformation first take hold. Obviously she had ignored him because she was here, kissing him; touching him when it would have been nothing for him to rip her head from her body! Damn it! Why was she always so reckless?

Hadn't she asked him that same question a few hours earlier?

"Idiot," his whisper held none of his usual bite though he gave it his best effort, "what the hell is the matter with you? Didn't I tell you to run?" She only sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest. He pressed his cheek against her ear. He couldn't be mad at her. Not now. This woman had more guts than he ever would. She wasn't afraid of him. Not the hanyou, not the human and not the yokai. There was nothing about him she couldn't handle. There was nothing she wouldn't face for him.

And he loved her for her devotion.

Her presence was still there, inside of him. Or was he still inside of her? He couldn't tell the difference. He could swear that if he listened close enough he would hear her thoughts. Her heartbeat was strong and steady in his ears – or was that his heart? He wasn't worried about it, though. It was _her_, after all. She was there, filling in the emptiness he had always felt in his heart.

For the moment he was whole. Complete.

Not even Kikyo had been able to do this for him.

"Are you alright now, Inuyasha?" Her voice was small against his throat. His arms tightened around her, his fingers threading into her hair.

_As long as you're with me, I am. Don't you ever leave me, Kagome._

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, Kagome," he tried to growl, but it came out more like a plea, "you hear me?" Her fists pressed tightly against his chest and he felt her stiffen slightly. It was all the answer from her that he needed.

He should be angry that she had no intention of listening to him. He should be furious that she would brush off his worry; that she would risk her life for him. If he had brain-one he'd drag her back to that well, shove her in and make sure she could never do something like this again.

But he couldn't help but marvel at her courage.

How could he _not_ love this woman?

And right now he couldn't hurt her like that. Whatever part of _her_ that was still inside _him_ was making it nearly impossible for Inuyasha to pull on his 'I-don't-need-anyone' act.

And he honestly didn't want to be without her.

If he hadn't been able to hold himself back just then…

He couldn't swallow. That peace was giving way to dread. He knew what could have happened.

"I… I don't know… what I would do…" That was all he could get out. He had no problem thinking the words, but saying them was a whole other thing. Yet his stuttering seemed to be enough for her.

"You don't have to worry about that, Inuyasha. It'll never happen." She spoke with a confidence he could have sworn belonged to him – and who knew, maybe it did. The calm returned to him as she sighed into his neck again. He was grateful to her, and not for stilling his nerves.

She never had asked him to say more than he could. She never expected anything more – or less – from him. She accepted him; faults, quirks, everything. She had always told him that she liked him the way he was. She had asked him to never change. He never _did_ tell her how much those words meant to him.

And he loved her for her heart.

Someday, maybe, when this was over and he didn't have to worry about losing her in some battle. Someday, when Naraku was dead and the jewel was whole again; when they were free to live only for themselves. Someday, when he had built up the courage he knew he didn't have right now. Someday, when he could ask her to stay without worrying about the danger that question would put her in.

Someday he would tell her how much he loved her.

Someday, he hoped, he could sit her down and tell her each and every reason why he couldn't live without her.

Someday.

_Fin_

---

**A/N **

**UPDATE: Sorry about the repost. I went to make a couple of changes and for some weird reason the site kept saying that there were no changes to make, and if you've read both versions of this story, you know that there HAVE been changes. Like I said; weird. Anyway, I had to take the story down and repost it, so I'm sorry if that screwed up any favorites lists.**

**So… I liked writing "Why He Hates". I liked that it wasn't exactly cheerful, though it was emotional. But I also like a good love story that leaves you with a bit of hope for the couple. (Call me cheesy, whatever. I've got my corny side, too!) This is supposed to be a kind of sequel to "Why He Hates", so that's why the two stories are slightly similar. Please review so I know if it is going over well, okay?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
